Bad Wolf Planet
by jg16395
Summary: As of late, the Doctor's life has changed. He has been reunited with Romana, the Time Lady who stole his hearts. He also discovered that she had bore his child over a century ago in her life - who now resides on 21st Century Earth with Sarah Jane Smith. Lastly, he and Romana were given the opportunity to find the Planet of the Bad Wolf. But will they? A/N: Don't own Doctor Who.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story will serve as the Interlude between "The Cascade of Medusa" and the currently in-planning "The Slitheen & the Osiran."**

**_Italics = _Telepathy/Thoughts.  
**

**_"Italics" =_ Gallifreyan.**

* * *

Prologue

**Romana** and the Doctor were in deep focus at this moment in Time. For the last six hours, they had been trying, without success, to locate Ariva Lykos – a planet that was, according to the late Dalek Caan, the world which a number of Time Lords and Ladies throughout the History of Gallifrey had migrated to under the instruction of the Bad Wolf. Now, they were on the verge of giving up.

"Whoever knew finding a planet would be so difficult?" Romana sighed in frustration – this was not lost on her fellow Time Lord.

"I know what you mean," the Doctor agreed. "Looking for a lost artefact on a remote planet I could understand – that's like looking for a needle in a 13,000km-wide haystack." He spoke from experience when he said this – both he and Romana were once tasked with finding _six_ such needles throughout Time and Space. "But looking for a lost planet would be looking for the _haystack..."_

"Quite," Romana said, nodding. "Then again...maybe Caan was lying?"

"He'd betrayed the Daleks at that point," the Doctor reminded her. "Caan had no reason to lie..."

"Betraying the Daleks and manipulating Time Lords are _not_ mutually exclusive, Doctor," Romana suggested. "He had no reason to tell the truth either..."

He sighed, knowing that it was perfectly feasible that Caan could still have been lying. "Well...I'm utterly spent for ideas, right now. Let me know if you come up with anything..." With that, he dozed off, snoring loudly.

*DW*

**_We_**_ can never have an easy time of it, can we?_ Romana thought in frustration. _We've checked Time and Space over and over to find Ariva Lykos...with absolutely no trace of it..._

_So you're giving up?_ A voice in her head asked in a scolding tone. _That is rather unlike the woman who was so focused on finding the Key to Time..._

Romana was startled. _Who just waltzed into my head like they own the place?!_ She demanded furiously. _How do you know about the Key to Time?!_

_You put the Core in my Console, you naughty Stray,_ the voice told her. _I own everything that goes on inside me..._

At last, it clicked inside Romana's brain. _You're the Doctor's TARDIS?!_

_And he's our Doctor – he didn't just steal me; I stole him, with **no** intention of giving him back,_ the TARDIS told her. _'Our' because you're the one I don't mind sharing him with..._

_Alright,_ Romana spoke back through the telepathic link. _So how would you suggest finding Ariva Lykos?_

_You proceed upon tried – but sadly, false – assumptions,_ the TARDIS told her. _I have just spoken about how I stole the Doctor as my Thief, have I not?_

The Time Lady had an epiphany. _Of course! We don't have to find Ariva Lykos...because Ariva Lykos shall be the one doing the finding!_

_Quite...and all you and my Thief need to do is show Ariva Lykos where to find you..._

*DW*

**"Doctor?"** Romana asked her lover, who gave a grunt to show he was listening. "Could you show me the Telepathic Transmitter Control?"

"Sure," the Doctor answered. "Why?"

"I may have found a way to get to Ariva Lykos...or as the TARDIS put it, for Ariva Lykos to find us..."


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

**Less** than five minutes later, the TARDIS had arrived on Ariva Lykos. She had not been able to get there via conventional methods – according to the Databank, the planet had no Space-time coordinates. The Doctor and Romana had only been able to get there by transmitting a telepathic signal, which an external force had homed in on. This act had brought them to an area near an apparently ancient building. When the pair of Time Lords stepped out, they were greeted by a group of strangers – a group which was predominantly female – situated in a wild environment of jungle, where the only artificial feature was a Temple.

"Greetings, strangers," one of them spoke after a long pause. "Who are you, and what brings you to Ariva Lykos?" Though none of their faces were indicating that either Romana or the Doctor should speak, it was clear that the question was intended for Romana. Consequently, she answered for both of them.

"My name is Romanadvoratrelundar," she told them with a warm smile – she could sense a strange, yet somehow familiar aura around them. "This..." Romana indicated her fellow Time Lord, "...is the Doctor."

The remainder of the group behind the one who had spoken began to whisper. Romana caught phrases like; "He's the Doctor?" – "Why is he here?" – And some such as these. "Looks like you're well-known around these parts, Doctor," Romana told him in a sotto voice. He just shrugged.

The leader of the group hushed the whisperers. "Our Visionary told us that one day, a Time Lord known as the Doctor would come, in the wake of the Missing Cub," she told the two Time Lords. She then focused on Romana, raising her hands to the Time Lady's head. "Contact..."

"Contact," replied Romana. At once, she saw the memories pertaining to the other Time Lady, and gasped when she saw the Bad Wolf's face – for she now knew that these people were the Crimson Pack that Dalek Caan spoke of. The Crimson Cub broke off the contact, speaking only a few moments later.

"Welcome, Sister Cub," she greeted Romana with a smile. "We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to appear. What kept you?"

"External intervention on the part of the White Guardian," Romana replied.

"And an individual named 'Caan,' I believe?" her Sister Cub inquired, eyebrow perked in a manner rather reminiscent of Romana's first incarnation.

"Indeed. According to him, it was the only way they could be sure that I would find my Match," Romana told her.

"The Doctor is your Match?" the Sister Cub asked for confirmation, to which Romana nodded. "Very well...but you have not completed your Union."

"Excuse me," the Doctor spoke up at this point in an inquiring tone. "Sorry to but in – but what exactly is a Union?"

"The bond between a Crimson Cub and her Match," replied the Crimson Cub. "The bond between yourself and Romanadvoratrelundar-"

"Romana," the Time Lady told her with a smile. "It'll save a lot of Time. By the way, what's your name?"

"Angekatrina," the now-identified Angekatrina answered. She then turned back to the Doctor. "As I was saying, Doctor, the bond between you and Romana has not been completed...and the act of completion is too sacred for description. You will understand once you have undergone the Union Ritual."

"When is that?" Romana asked her Sister Cub.

"One Lykan week from now," replied Angekatrina. "Thirty Earth hours in a Lykan day, six Lykan days in a week, five weeks in a month, thirteen months to a year."

"390 days to a year," the Doctor surmised. "And we turn up where for the Ritual?"

"At the Temple," Angekatrina informed them. She then turned to Romana to whisper into her ear. "Make sure Pretty-Boy is appropriately dressed – it can be from any planet's dress sense – but that suit is too casual. And get him out of those ridiculous sandshoes." They both giggled in mischief.

"Oi! Don't knock my Converse trainers! They're not sandshoes!" the Doctor snipped childishly. They just laughed harder as they chorused; "Yes they are!" He groaned at the thought of having to lose his trainers...but he somehow knew that he wouldn't have any say in the matter – this week was for Romana. Well..._any_ week could be for Romana, but this was one that _had_ to be...


	3. Science & History Lesson

**A/N 1: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. This Easter holiday, I've just gotten myself thoroughly disorganised. But enough of that - new chapter for you.**

* * *

Science & History Lesson

**"****D'you** know what strikes me as odd?" the Doctor asked Romana, as she was selecting a dress she liked for the Union.

"What's that, Doctor?" she replied, turning her head to face him.

"It's how these Time Lords are less...well...reserved than the Time Lords of Old," he told her, frowning in confusion. "I don't understand how they could have gone from _that_ to _this."_

"Well, you could always ask one of the scientifically-oriented people here," Romana offered. "They might be able to tell you."

"Great idea," he exclaimed, the frown becoming a Cheshire cat grin worthy of his 4th incarnation. "When you find the dress you want, call me." With that, he set off to find a Time Lord who had the answers to his queries...

*DW*

**The** trouble with doing that, though, was that the Doctor knew hardly anyone on this planet. The only Crimson Cub he'd got the name of was Angekatrina, but looking for her had proven to be akin to looking for a needle in a haystack. Ariva Lykos harboured everything required for a dominant species to develop, but the species itself – the New Time Lords – was likely limited to a few million at most...likely scattered all over the planet – that was, if they had Genodiversity Extrapolation available to them.

However, by some twist of fate, he crossed paths with a group of other Time Lords. "Excuse me!" he called over to them. They turned their head to show they were listening. "Mind if I talk to you people for a moment?!"

It took a moment for them to react, as they turned to each other to evidently decide whether or not everyone wanted to talk. But eventually, they turned back to him again. "None of us see any reason why not," one of them called back. "Feel free."

"Thank you," replied the Doctor, who walked over to the group.

"You are the one called 'the Doctor?'" one of the New Time Lords asked.

"That's me," he confirmed with a wink of acknowledgement. "How did you know?"

"Angekatrina told me," the New Time Lord replied. "She described you as; 'a Pretty-Boy in sandshoes with hair that looked like it had never been groomed.' I'm Alejansebastianovus, by the way, but call me Alejan, saves a lot of Time – I'm her Match. And a word of advice – if you make the decision to wink in a conspiring manner at your partner, best save it for the Union. You'll know why when you do."

The Doctor gulped, getting the gist of the words. "Riiiiiight," he simple said, before changing subject. "A few questions for you. How is it that you New Time Lords are less...well, less-?"

"Cold and calculating, more subject to emotion and more welcoming?" finished Alejan, to which the Doctor nodded. "Well Doctor, to fill you in, the New Time Lords have actually been for several hundreds of thousands of years – Lykan years, for the sake of clarity. During that period, our Crimson Cub ancestors experienced accelerated evolution due to the Lykos Radiation from the planet's host star, which gets caught up in the Electromagnetic Field of the planet. Approximately once every 70 Lykan years, the Sun goes through a heightened period of Lykos Radiation emission. This emission lasts for a few days and reaches its peak before falling rapidly in a matter of hours. We synchronise these emissions with our Unions."

"And the Lykos Radiation has been affecting the genetic development of the New Time Lords for that long?" finished the Doctor, thought he phrased it as a question. "But how can the star emit Lykos Radiation? I've never heard of it anywhere else."

"The Science Council of Ariva Lykos analysed the Elemental Composition of the Sun," Alejan explained. "They did this by using the entire Visible Light Spectrum and the whole breadth of the Electromagnetic. They found a hidden wavelength between the Violet and Ultraviolet parts – the Lykos Ray.

"And it was found to have mutagenic properties that altered the course of your evolution," the Doctor finished in realisation. "Accelerated by the Unions you've had over the centuries. The result – less emotional inhibition." Alejan nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Alejan. Hopefully Romana and I will see you at the Union. Allons-y." He moved to leave.

"Doctor?!" Alejan called after him as he left. The Doctor turned round to show he was listening. The other Time Lord walked up to him to have a quiet word. "At the Union, you may experience a few...urges regarding Romana. Don't act on them...until the two of you are alone. Got it?" The Doctor gave a serious nod before continuing on his way. "See you there!"

Inwardly thanking Alejan for the word of advice, the Time Lord set off back to the TARDIS...

*DW* **_in the TARDIS..._** *DW*

**_How_**_ accurate were we in arriving when we'd wanted to be, Old Girl?_ Romana asked of the TARDIS via telepathy. By now, she had chosen the dress she wanted – the one she had worn on Chloris when she, the Doctor and K-9 had freed the Tythonian, Erato, from the Pit – and she had, with the help of the TARDIS, made a pair of shoes to force on the Doctor when he got back, which looked like a pair of Converse All Stars made of materials one would find on a pair of Black Tie shoes.

_We weren't aiming for a Time period of any kind when heading for Ariva Lykos, Romana,_ the TARDIS told her. _But due to the turbulence in the Vortex during the journey, we are several hundreds of thousands of years late._

_So the original Crimson Cubs are dead and gone, save for me,_ Romana surmised sadly. _I thought there was a reason the Crimson Cubs of this era were more forthcoming._

_Elementary evolution, love,_ the Doctor cut in, at which Romana turned round to the TARDIS door to see him standing there. _As should have been – the Time Lords of Old were stagnant, cold and calculating at the best of times. And don't get me started on the worst of times._

The last words were spoken in a tone that made it abundantly clear that the Doctor did not want to talk about such times. Consequently, Romana steered the topic of conversation elsewhere, this time with word of mouth.

"What did you learn?" Romana asked with a smile of curiosity.

"The Unions are synchronised with periods of heightened solar activity," the Doctor told her, walking up to the Console. "Lykos Radiation is emitted regularly from the Sun, but it only reaches its peak every 70 Lykan years. The Lykos Photons are caught in the Electromagnetic Field regularly, but they only have any effect when there are a lot of them. The Radiation was found to be mutagenic. Result – the Crimson Pack has become less emotionally restricted. Add to that the hundreds of millennia of evolution, and it's not hard to understand why they've lost the xenophobic attitude of the Old Time Lords." He smiled as he ceased his anecdote. "But enough about that – you found the dress you want?"

Romana nodded as a secretive grin crept onto her face. "You'll get to see it once the Union comes along," she assured him. "And by the way – I've got a pair of shoes for you to try."

"Oh no," the Doctor groaned. "Do we have to do this? What's wrong with black All Stars?!"

"If you wear All Stars, I'll be dancing with a Time Lord wearing canvas duff-ups," she scolded him. "Yes, Doctor – the first part is a dance. Besides, the TARDIS and I made these, so you _are_ wearing them."

When Romana showed him the shoes, he was torn. While he was glad that they weren't court pumps (he shuddered at the thought of the unmanly silk bows) or Oxfords (too much ouch on the feet), he'd clearly never entertained the thought of asking the TARDIS to help him make a pair of patent leather shoes styled to resemble his Converse All Stars. However, he didn't want to risk letting Romana down – he was touched at the thoughtfulness of the homage gesture – so he smiled a toothy smile.

"You haven't tried them yet," Romana reminded him sternly...

* * *

**A/N 2: This chapter was necessary to address an issue brought up by sss979 (thanks for pointing it up, by the way). But I hope it was good reading for you.**


	4. Conclusion of the Week

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. At times, it didn't look like I would finish it - it seemed like IT was trying to finish ME. Douglas Adams once ran into THAT debacle when he was trying to write "Shada" - and that only got novelised thanks to Gareth Roberts. Anyway, one of my readers, Knight Writer 95, wondered when I WAS going to update, and gave me the motivation to continue, so kudos to Knight Writer! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Conclusion of the Week

**When** the Doctor _had_ tried his new formal shoes, however, he was satisfied enough. If ever he had to wear them in the future, though, he'd have to practice wearing them beforehand to become accustomed to them.

It hadn't been until the end of the week that he'd got the chance to see Romana's dress. But when he did, his jaw had dropped, prompting Romana to roll her eyes.

"How do I look?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Ravishing," he breathed, the situation being one of the few times he'd actually _looked_ and said the word. Romana's next words indicated that the fact was not lost on her.

"You used to say that without looking," the Time Lady reminded him.

"Well, now I can validate what I said," the Doctor merely replied. "Besides, we were different people back then." Indeed, he'd been in his 4th life, while Romana had been in her 1st. "Not that you're any _less_ ravishing now than you were then, of course..." he rambled...and continued to do until she cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

_Now __**this**__ is a moment I could capture in a Stasis Cube!_ The Doctor thought with much enthusiasm. A Stasis Cube was a form of Time Lord Art – their corresponding paintings were bigger on the inside, and as the name suggested, they could also be used as suspended animation. This moment with Romana would definitely be the Number One Candidate for a Stasis Cube – it was _that_ wonderful.

_Oh, there's plenty more where __**this**__ came from, Doctor,_ she called to him telepathically – evidently, she was revelling in the kiss as much as he. They could have gone on for a long stretch of Time...

...but they eventually decided to stop...and save the best for later...

*DW* **_later...at the Union...the Doctor's POV..._** *DW*

**It** had been such a long stretch of Time since the Doctor had danced with Romana that he'd almost forgotten how dazzling such an experience could be. Everything else was out of focus – his eyes were transfixed on _her._

_She hasn't lost her magnificence in all these years,_ he thought with a smile. As the dance continued, however, he found himself thinking blush-provoking thoughts about the wonderful Time Lady in front of him...

*DW* **_Romana's POV..._** *DW*

**Romana** was having much a similar experience. Whilst she had retained the memory of the times when she and the Doctor's 4th incarnation had danced together in the TARDIS, memory only made you long for the experience. He appeared to have got a fair bit of practice from somewhere...

_He's gotten rather good at this,_ she thought with a smirk. _Not that you weren't good before, Doctor,_ she added, just to be sure. Strangely, she was beginning to think dirty thoughts about this version of him. _Why did he have to become such a Pretty-Boy?_

*DW* **_at the end of the dance..._** *DW*

**"****Doctor!** Romana!" a male voice called as the guests left. Both turned in the direction of said voice – the Doctor recognising him as the New Time Lord he'd spoken to earlier in the Lykan week, Alejan. Both he and Romana headed over to him.

"Hello, Alejan," the Doctor greeted with a smile – a smile that seemed to come naturally with his current mood. _Must be another effect of the Lykos Radiation,_ he mused, before turning to the Time Lady beside him. "Romana, Alejan...Alejan, Romana," he introduced them.

"Of course...the last of the first Crimson Cubs," Alejan remarked, his voice almost a whisper. However, he seemed to realise he'd gotten sidetracked, and got back on topic. "You must excuse my reverence, Romana – most of the Crimson Cubs of the past have not had the chance to meet someone who, by some authorities, should have arrived on Ariva Lykos millennia ago. So...what did you two think?"

"It was..." the Doctor paused, searching for a fitting word. But no word was to be found that could describe how much of a joy the dance had been.

"I'm not sure we can find the correct word, Alejan," Romana remarked. "I believe that the Doctor and I are _both_ lost for words that could describe the contentment."

"Well...when you put it that way..." Alejan trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I ought to be on my way – Angekatrina became exhausted by the time we'd finished our dance." He then moved to leave.

"We'll see you around!" the Doctor called after him.

"Have a good evening!" Romana joined in. Indeed, by now, it was almost completely dark...and time to head back to the TARDIS, for the urges were beginning to mount...

*DW* **_in the TARDIS..._** *DW*

**Once** they had actually reached the TARDIS, however, the urges hadn't just mounted – they were beginning to _overwhelm_ both the Doctor _and_ Romana. Both of them could already feel the want – no, the _need_ – for one another. But they made a tremendous – and somewhat successful – effort to take it nice and slow.

The first kisses were deep and long, both the Doctor and Romana savouring each and every moment lip-locked. Those kisses were such wonderful moments that each felt like a Universe in and of themselves. They managed to keep this pace for a good _three hours,_ only having discarded their respective footwear_._

Eventually, however, they would have to give in to their own respective sexual urges. Surprisingly, Romana was the first to give in – she unbuttoned the Doctor's dinner jacket (his semi-formal Earth evening attire had raised a few eyebrows at the dance, but the other guests had let it pass), pulled his body to her own and began to roam her hands over the dress shirt. She only came to a stop – both kissing and hand-roaming – once her hands had reached his shoulders.

_"__Theta...do you remember the first time we made love?"_ Romana asked him huskily in Gallifreyan – that was, Low Gallifreyan.

_"__I remember it well,"_ he whispered in reply. _"You were in your room, shying away from me for fear that if we got too close, we'd both be heartsbroken if we left each other."_

She chuckled. _"True...and then I pulled you into my bed and gave you a good shagging."_ She then paused, hearing him chuckle with her. _"Then after I stayed in E-Space, I found out I was pregnant with your baby."_

There was only a short pause before he began planting feather-light kisses on her lips. _"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through the roughest of those times,"_ he told her through the kisses.

_"__It's alright, Theta,"_ Romana whispered back. _"I got through the rough times...even if I did curse your name as I went into labour."_ They both laughed through their continued kissing. By now she had peeled away the dinner jacket and was making a start on the trousers. The Doctor responded by nibbling her left earlobe, making Romana let out a moan – a moan that was music to his ears.

_"__Did you name our son Jonathan-"_ he began asking, but he was cut off by his lover.

_"__In honour of your love of Earth?"_ she finished for him, to which he nodded. _"Yes...I knew there were going to be times in my life when I would need a reminder of the man I love so much."_ Finally, the trousers came undone, and she threw the Doctor back onto the Console Room floor to pull them off, leaving the dress shirt, plus bow tie, as his only remaining over-garment. She took a glance at the lower part of his body and blushed – he was already very hard.

_"__What was he like, growing up?"_ he questioned Romana as she straddled him with her thighs and resumed kissing him. This left him the opportunity to use his hands to explore her lower body, eliciting another musical, erotic moan from her as he slipped his fingers into her knickers.

_"__Apart from the fact that he didn't have you to guide him directly, he was just like any child should be,"_ she told the Doctor as their kisses became deep once again. _"When he was smaller, I used to tell him stories about you."_

_"__What was his favourite?"_ he couldn't help but ask as his fingers found her wet folds and began fiddling with them.

As a result of the Doctor's stimulation of her sex, Romana was now panting heavily. _"The story of...your defeating...a man who stole minds,"_ she gasped. She ceased gasping and panting when he pulled his fingers out of her knickers, wiped her fluids on her lower legs, and moved his hands to pull her dress down. As Romana had not been wearing a bra, this action revealed her naked breasts, the nipples of which had now become hard as rocks. _"Please, Theta..."_

_"__Not yet, Romana,"_ the Doctor whispered back, gauging the beautiful sight before him – Romanadvoratrelundar, her long mane of strawberry blonde hair streaking her upper chest, soaked in her sweat, her body half-naked, her breasts complete with pert, rosy nipples, the few wrinkles that could be seen not managing to hamper her beauty in any way. _"I rushed the last time. Don't get me wrong – I'm happy that the first time brought us Jonathan...but now I'm going to make this last for both of us..."_ But this only made Romana move to attack the buttons of the dress shirt. When she got to the top button, however, she was not able to unfasten it, owing to the fact that his bow tie was still tied. Thankfully for Romana, she was able to undo the knot with ease...and the bows fell, unfolded, onto the pleats of the shirt, where it was easily removed.

Because his lover was beginning to get sexually aggressive, the Doctor flipped their positions so that Romana was the one with her back to the floor. She replied in kind by peeling away the dress shirt, leaving her to only stare at his magnificent chest. This left him almost completely naked, save for his boxer briefs, under which she could see the bulge. _He must be __**very**__ hard,_ she thought mischievously.

_I heard that, Romana,_ the Doctor mock-scolded her telepathically. Moments later, he was pulling Romana's dress down her near-naked body – an act which left her abdomen exposed. As she was a Time Lady, there was no birthmark – it was the norm for the Time Lords of Old to loom their children, which left no birthmark of any kind. He moved to tear off her now-soaked knickers – the action leaving her completely naked, her hot, wet sex exposed.

The Doctor _could_ have left Romana to carry out the next action. But that was not what was going through his mind at _that_ moment in Time – for he could smell the aroma given off by her wet folds...and he wanted – no, _needed_ – more of it. But he was going to savour it...so he pinned her arms to the floor as he applied his tongue to her cleavage, where it stayed for some Time, moving only occasionally to lick her rock-hard nipples, sometimes biting them hard. Every time he licked, Romana moaned; every time he bit, she cried aloud – both actions only made him need her more. After a while, he traced his tongue over her abdomen, eventually moving his hands to her hips.

Finally, the Doctor's tongue reached the wet folds of Romana's hot sex. As he tasted her, he could hear the musical, erotic moaning of _'Theta'_ erupting from her throat, and felt her try to arch her back even though she was pinned by the hips. Every moan only increased his need for her to let out that musical crescendo that was her cry of release, so he quickened the rate at which his taste buds grazed her folds. She was a spice; she was _every_ spice in the Universe that one could _never_ get bored of...

_"__Theta!"_ Romana cried out in Gallifreyan, obtaining release as her juices erupted forth from her sex, coating the taste buds on his tongue. While the Doctor was busy tasting her fluids, she struggled to build her stamina back up. Then a mischievous smirk crept onto her face. _"Alright, Theta...now I'm going to make __**you**__ squirm and plead for release!"_

Before the Doctor could say anything in reply, Romana flipped them once again, ripped off his boxer briefs, took him into her mouth and began sucking furiously. Each flex of muscles from her earned a guttural groan from his throat, but she refused to let up. The tension inside him continued to build as he grew incredibly hard inside Romana's mouth, and eventually, he began moaning her name in Gallifreyan when it became too much...

_"__Romana!"_ he cried in release, spilling himself into her throat and leaving him utterly exhausted. However, he allowed himself a stretch of Time to build up his stamina again as Romana force back her gag reflex and swallowed his liquid down.

From the mischievous smirk she gave the Doctor, she'd evidently found what they'd just done pleasing. He also noticed that she was blushing – this only served to make her even sexier...and increased his need for her. To sate this now uncontrollable need, he pushed Romana onto the floor, positioned himself over her beautiful naked body and placed his still-hard length deep inside her sex, finally linking their bodies together.

Romana moaned louder than she'd ever done in her life, but _this_ moan was one of a mixture of pleasure _and_ pain. This fact was not lost on the Doctor, who halted himself inside her body before he could even _begin_ to move.

The Time Lady seemed to have caught on to what he was thinking, and called out to him in her mind. _Do it, Theta,_ she commanded him. _Don't hold back..._

The effect was immediate – no sooner had she told him than he began moving inside her. Both Time Lords moaned at the friction between their naked bodies, one of the peaks of which was the friction between the Doctor's chest and Romana's nipples. The elder Time Lord groaned a guttural groan as he swelled inside the Time Lady's hot sex, and she parted her folds a little to take him in as far as he could go. Her moans of mixed sensation ceased, to be replaced by the gritting of her teeth in pain...and the Doctor once again retreated...

_"__I said don't hold back, Theta!"_ Romana growled erotically, her voice oozing with the demand to be satiated. _"Go faster – fuck me until it's impossible for me to move!"_

_"__I __wouldn't __ever get tired of you telling me to do that,"_ the Doctor growled right back, pushing and pulling inside her so fast that she could only grit her teeth harder in an effort to numb the pain. To soothe it, he opened the telepathic link with Romana and allowed her to feel the emotions in his mind. This prompted her to buck her hips at a pace that matched the Doctor's, and her cries of pleasure came back. The sexual energy eventually became enormously powerful...and they were aware of nothing save for their own bodies as the pleasure thresholds were stretched to the breaking point...

"DOCTOR!" Romana screamed – switching back to Earth English – as the muscles inside her hips clenched him hard, prompting what felt like an explosion deep within her body. She could feel the warmth spreading through her as the Doctor cried aloud in release, and they rode on the subsequent wave of ecstasy together before sinking into a tide of sleep...

*DW* **_later..._** *DW*

**_Theta?_** Romana whispered to the man she was now Matched with, both she and the Doctor still half-asleep. He made a humming sound to show he was listening. _I think the whole purpose of this was for us to form a telepathic bond with each other..._

_Could be,_ the Doctor replied speculatively. _But telepathic bonds aside...you're still a bloody good shag, Romana,_ he added suggestively.

_As are you, my Theta,_ she replied in kind. This prompted a musing from the elder Time Lord.

_You know,_ he began, _sometimes I used to think of you as my Romana...but it's really the other way 'round. On some level, I've always been your Doctor..._

_That's where you're wrong, Theta,_ Romana told him in a mock-scolding tone. _You're the TARDIS' Thief...and you're the __**Universe's**__ Doctor...but you're my __**Theta.**_

_That's what I was called at the Prydon Academy,_ the Doctor told her grimly. _And they usually meant it as a cruel moniker..._

_Well, I mean it as a term of endearment,_ Romana replied assuredly. _It's actually got a...cute...feel to the way it rolls off a tongue..._

_You think I'm cute?_ He asked her curiously, not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

_Yes – and it's a compliment, dear,_ she replied with a smile. _It makes it feel as though you're younger and have fewer burdens to bear..._

_Which is probably another reason why I'm __**your**__ Theta only,_ he concluded.

_That's fine with me, Theta,_ she assured him. _Now...do you fancy another shagging, this time without Lykos Radiation interfering with the functions of our bodies?_ She said this with a Cheshire cat grin. The Doctor grinned right back and prepared to start the next round...

When they got an alert from the TARDIS Telephone. The pair had an incoming call from elsewhere and elsewhen. The Doctor took a look at Romana. "There's always something, isn't there?" he asked in mock-resentment.

"We'd better answer it, Doctor," Romana told him sternly. "Only one of the Children of Time would know your number."

Conceding defeat, he parted bodies with Romana, picked up the Telephone and clicked the Answer button. "Hello?"

"Doctor?" came an American voice – a voice that belonged to Captain Jack Harkness.

"Captain," he replied evenly – this got Romana's attention.

"Oh, _no,"_ she moaned in fake despair. "It's Captain 'Flirt' Innuendo, isn't it?"

"Hey, whatever you and the Doctor do in your spare Time is your business, Lady," Jack scolded her, evidently having heard her – that had taken the Time Lady aback. "But I didn't called to flirt."

"What's the problem, Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"There's actually _two_," Jack replied. "The second was found by Miss Smith & Co. And normally, they wouldn't come to us, but Miss Smith and Jonathan seem to believe the situation's bad enough to warrant their contacting both Torchwood _and_ you, so I'll hand you Time Lords over to them."

And sure enough, it was Jonathan's voice over the Phone. "Mum? Dad?"

"Hello, Kiddo!" the Doctor cried in joy. It was good to hear his son's voice after one-hundred-and-eighty-plus hours.

"How are you, Sweetheart?" Romana called into the Phone. "What're the problems?"

"Very dire ones, Mother," Jonathan told her grimly. "Torchwood acquired a Quantum Transducer two years ago, but now it's disappeared. The footage shows it to be stolen by...someone whose identity has not yet been determined. On top of that, we found a particularly grim graffiti message near Park Vale School, written in what K-9 describes as Ancient Osiran." The Doctor's face went slack with dread at the last two words. "He's even translated it." Jonathan paused. "'The Osiran will rise again – beware the Wrath of the Destroyer, Child of Gallifrey.'"

That got the Doctor hanging up the Phone. The Time Lord now bore a very dark look on his face – one that had Romana filled with dread. _"Theta?"_ she whispered in Gallifreyan. _"What's wrong?"_

_"__Everything,"_ he replied darkly, still not facing her. _"He survived. First the Daleks and now __**this.**__ Out of the Frying Pan...and into the Fire..."_

_"__But who could possibly be worse than the Daleks?"_ she protested. Finally, the Doctor turned to her.

_"__Sutekh,"_ he answered her. _"The Destroyer's name...is Sutekh..."_

*END*


End file.
